Lost and Found v2
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story of Lost and Found. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Summary: Three years have past since Hayden was shot... Jakeson still has no ideal of who he is and where he came from. His life has changed a lot in that time. Now someone is about to turn his world on their axes. Nothing will be ever be the same again. (Inspired by "A Lost Life Recovered" by JasonMorganfan87)
1. Info

AN: So I got me a computer... However while without a computer I looked at this story on my Fanfiction app on my phone. I got to thinking about this story a lot, and even before I thought of wanting to revamp what I had already done. When I got my new to me computer up and going I decided to take this chance to go for a rewrite of sorts. I hope you don't hate me for doing this to you. I've got four complete chapters which I'll post every few days or so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story Info:

This story is inspired by "A Lost Life Recovered" by JasonMorganfan87. The story was well written, and hope to see more chapters. However it's been about seven months since the last update. I want to write my version of this story; since I'm unsure of when or if "A Lost Life Recovered" will continue.

I'm only SORAS Cam, Emma, but I listed the ages of the other kids

SORAS Cam, Emma - 16 yrs

Jake - 11 yrs

Aiden - 8 yrs

Bailey – 1yr and half old

Danny - 6 yrs

Patrick and Sam broke up and never married

Sabrina and Michael didn't last long as a couple.

No baby for Sabrina after losing her son with Patrick.

Patrick and Sabrina got back together and got married.

Spencer isn't in this story but he'd be 16 if he was.

WARNING: NOT LIASON FRIENDLY OR ELIZABETH FRIENDLY! ELIZABETH WILL BE TAGGED IN THIS STORY. LIASON AND ELIZABETH FANS TURN BACK NOW. DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME.

Summary: Three years have past since Hayden was shot... Jakeson still has no ideal of who he is and where he comes from. His life has changed a lot in that time. Now someone is about to turn his world on their axes. Nothing will be ever be the same again. (inspired by "A Lost Life Recovered" by JasonMorganfan87)


	2. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Jakeson committed his life to Elizabeth, her boys, and a new life. Since then they had added a little girl who was the light of both of her parents and brothers lives. Life was really good after everything that Jakeson had been through. Sitting in front of his little girl Jakeson watched her eat her scramble egg and some cut up fruit. Bailey shoved a handful of both egg and strawberries into her mouth; as Jakeson looked up to see his eldest son coming down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Bay, you being good for dad," Cam asked as he came over kissing his sister's cheek.

"Good," Bailey shook her head smiling ear to ear.

"Hey dad, can you spot me a ten until payday," Cam asked his dad.

"What's going on?" Jakeson asked knowing his son rarely asked for money these days.

"The basketball team is planning to have a sleepover. Mick said it's about bonding with our new teammates. Everyone is pitching in for pizza," Cam told his dad honestly.

Jakeson could see his son was concerned about this sleepover.

"Here's ten for pizza, and ten for a cab if you need it. Forget paying me back," Jakeson pulled out two tens handing it to Cam.

"You don't have to do that, Dad," Cam said not about to take the money.

"You're are my kid who has been pretty awesome. Plus I like doing things for you when you're not expecting it," Jakeson smiled as Cam took the money before leaving.

Soon Jake and Aiden came down the stairs talking about some game. Part of Jakeson wished they'd let him drive them to school, but both had decided that they were big enough to ride the bus. It was soon after Cam had decided to take the bus, and both Jake and Aiden wanted to be like their big brother. Luckily Jakeson knew that Cam would be there to look after them just in case. Cam was a great older brother to the boys and Bailey.

"Dum dum," Bailey smiled as her daddy looked her way.

"You ate all your food! Good girl," Jakeson said as he helped Bailey out of her highchair.

Gently Jakeson took Bailey placing her in the playpen, so he could clean the kitchen as she played. Jakeson and Elizabeth had gotten lucky with Bailey who was the most laid back baby. Now and again he would peer over at his daughter who was content playing. He was thankful for the life he had now... Of course, he thought about the life he left behind when things got too quiet.

"Da! Da da da! Bailey squealed drawing Jakeson out of his thoughts.

With a smile Jakeson looked to see Bailey waving at him.

"Kisses," Jakeson replied as he blew her kisses, and she blew kisses back.

After a minute Jakeson got back to work, and started loading the dishes into the dishwasher. The sooner he was done the sooner he could start on his surprise for the boys. For the first time in weeks it was finally warm enough to do a camp out in the backyard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Bailey down for her nap Jakeson went out to the shed digging out the big tent. The shed needed to be went through, but he was working against a ticking clock at the moment. He had the baby monitor on his hip as he set the tent up a safe distance from the fire pit. Then he got some wood set next to the fire pit for cooking hot dogs, hamburgers, and s'mores. Going to the grocery store for food would have to happen before the boys got home later. Suddenly feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket; Jakeson knew who it was before answering it.

"Bailey ate, played and is napping now," Jakeson smiled as he answered the phone.

"I feel bad for not being there this morning," Elizabeth sighed as she stood at the nurses station.

"You have been working with this patient for months, and had to be there for this big moment in their treatment," Jakeson tried to reassure her.

"I know... But I just feel like I'm having to choose between my family and work," Elizabeth frowned as she spoke.

"You are an amazing mom, and Bailey will understand when she is older. One day she is going to see this fierce, independent, super hero woman who just happens to be her mom," Jakeson sat down on the edge of the fire pit.

At that moment Elizabeth couldn't help smile, and being thankful for the amazing man who was her husband.

"I love you so much... Never forget that," Elizabeth said feeling a lot better than she had been feeling.

"Then you won't mind that I'm going to camp out with the boys this evening. Cam is going to a basketball sleepover thing," Jakeson changed the subject.

"As long as you feed the kids, and I can get a nice long bath. Then I'll take Bailey because she is too little," Elizabeth countered softly.

"Deal," Jakeson agreed with her.

Just then Elizabeth felt her beeper go off on her waist; which meant she had to get going to see what was going on.

"Got to go," Elizabeth said as she hung up on Jakeson.

Not even thinking about it Jakeson closed his phone knowing his wife had just been beeped. He could always tell when her beeper went off because her voice sounded very business like when it did. After a minute Jakeson went about making sure everything that could be set up now was. About the time he was sure that everything was good to go; he heard Bailey talking as she woke up from her nap like always. Since Bailey was a newborn she would babble as she started to wake up. It was like she was in the middle of talking as she woke up. Jakeson assumed that it was from her dreaming. Slowly headed back to the house Jakeson would get Bailey ready to go out to the store. Once inside he headed upstairs to find Bailey standing inside her crib waiting on him.

"Bye bye," Bailey questioned as Jakeson came picking her up.

"Yep, we're going to the store," Jakeson agreed as he went over to the dresser and pulled out an outfit for Bailey to wear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of the grocery section of Walmart Jakeson went about getting food for the camp out and doing some shopping for the house since he was already there. Bailey wanted to drop everything into the basket even if it was too heavy for her. However Jakeson love letting his little girl help even if he was helping her more than she was helping him. He loved that his daughter had such a giving heart that wanted to help even at this tender age of not even two yet.

"Cam! Cam!" Bailey pointed out her brother's favorite chips.

Although Cam wouldn't be there for the camp out; Jakeson got the chips for Cam to enjoy later. As they went along Bailey pointed out things for Jake and Aiden too. She picked up on so much at such a young age, and Jakeson was surprised at how perceptive she was. Feeling his phone in his pocket Jakeson pulled it out to see it was his friend Sam calling him.

"Sam," Jakeson answered the phone.

"I got a favor to ask you... You're probably swamped," Sam rambled nervously.

"Breathe, Sam... Tell me what's going on," Jakeson told her softly.

"Monica is in surgery for the next couple of hours, and I'm out of town for a case that couldn't wait. Danny is suppose to go to Monica's... The problem is some kid puked at school, and Danny puke at the sight of seeing it happen. The school wants him picked up because his clothes are covered in puke," Sam explained what was going on.

"I'm at Walmart... Tell the school I'll be there soon, and I'll get him some clothes to change into," Jakeson said taking charge of the situation.

"Thank you! I'll pay you for the clothes," Sam sighed relieved Jakeson could get Danny.

"No, you won't pay me for the clothes. Friends take care of friends," Jakeson made a b-line for the clothes section of Walmart.

"Thank you so much," Sam replied knowing she was lucky to have Jakeson as a friend.

"I know you'd be here if this case wasn't really important," Jakeson told her as he was getting close to the boy clothes.

"You have no idea, but I can't say more. I've got to get going," Sam replied needing to call the school and leave a message for Monica.

"Be safe," Jakeson said before hanging up.

"Sam," Bailey squealed reaching for the phone.

"Sam had to go bye bye, but we're going to get Danny," Jakeson told her softly.

With that Bailey pointed to the Luke Skywalker shirt, and luckily there were blue jeans on a shelf near it.

"Alright," Jakeson smiled as he grabbed Danny's size in each.

Not sure about Danny's shoes; Jakeson went by the shoes getting Danny a pair of sneakers. Lastly he got Danny some socks as he headed towards the checkout. He was more than thankful that the line wasn't too long as they got there. For the first time in a while the checkout was mostly painless apart from the pay that is. The last thing Jakeson want was Danny to wait in those clothes too long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jakeson got to the school; a Teacher's Aide was waiting for him with Danny. As soon as Danny was buckled into his seat Jakeson headed strait for home; as he could see that the puke was all over Danny from his shirt to his shoes. He felt bad for the kid, and Bailey blew him kisses trying to make him feel better. Pulling into his driveway Jakeson got out getting Bailey, and Danny followed him into the house strait to the bathroom.

"Sorry," Danny mumbled as Jakeson started a bath for the boy.

"Hey, you did nothing to be sorry for. This could have happen to anyone. You understand me," Jakeson questioned him softly.

"Yeah, I guess," Danny whispered almost.

"Your mom wanted to be here, but she's helping someone far away. That means I get the honor of taking care of you. I love you so much, and I love taking care of you," Jakeson kissed Danny's forehead softly.

"I don't have any clothes," Danny frowned as he remembered his clothes were at his grandmother's.

"I got you some clothes. Bailey helped me pick them out for you," Jakeson told him as he turned off the water.

"I'm big enough to take a bath on my own," Danny told Jakeson.

For a minute Jakeson considered it, and Danny had been through enough today.

"Okay, just make sure you clean behind those ears, and if you need help washing your hair let me know," Jakeson told him softly.

"Okay," Danny agreed softly.

"I'm going to be downstairs with Bailey putting the groceries away, and I'll be back later with your new clothes when you're done," Jakeson told him.

"Okay," Danny nodded slightly.

With that Jakeson left with Bailey closing the door behind them both. Going downstairs Jason placed Bailey in her playpen, and started bringing everything into the house. Then he went about putting all of the food into the fridge. To say it was a tight fit was almost an understatement. However some of this would be cook at the camp out tonight, and if he needed to he could put some of it into the garage freezer later on.

"Seepie," Bailey asked her daddy.

"Yes, daddy is sleepy," Jakeson agreed knowing she wouldn't understand the difference between sleepy and tired.

With Bailey still happy in her playpen Jakeson took Danny's clothes upstairs to the bathroom, and quickly popped in placing the clothes on the counter after knocking. Seeing how guilty Danny still felt made Jakeson feel even worse because Jakeson couldn't convince him that he didn't do anything wrong. Danny meant so much to Jakeson because of the special connection they shared. It was a similar connection that Jakeson felt with Cam, Jake, and Aiden as well. It didn't hurt that Danny, Jake, and Aiden were best of friends. Seemed like every other weekend Danny was sleeping over, or Jake and Aiden went over to the Q's with Danny. Monica always included all the boys even Cam, but now days Cam had basketball, football, after school jobs, and his girlfriend Emma Drake. On his way back downstairs to check in on Bailey; Jakeson heard a knock at the door making him head for the front door.

"Hayden?" Jakeson questioned confused to see her at his front door.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I had a very big weekend with getting my chicken run up for my coop. I was hoping to have this to you Saturday, but time got away from me. Hopefully two chapters will make up for it...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the years, Jason had thought about Hayden a lot, and wondered about what had happen to her in the end. The last he had heard was she had been moved to a long term care facility. Elizabeth had told him there was little to no hope of her ever waking from her coma. Every day Jakeson carried the guilt of that day around with him, and now she was standing in front of him holding onto the cane that supported some of her weight.

"Can I come in? Standing is still not the best," Hayden asked as she saw the shock in his eyes.

"Yeah, please," Jakeson nodded as he let her into his home.

"I wasn't sure if you still lived here or not," Hayden replied softly as she went over to the couch sitting down.

"I live here with my sons, daughter, and wife," Jakeson said as he came over near the couch.

"Maybe this wasn't the best ideal," Hayden sighed as she caught sight of family pictures.

Slowly taking a breath Jakeson wondered what she meant by that.

"You took a bullet meant for me, so if I," Jakeson started to say.

"No, you didn't... It was meant for me because I was daring to open my mouth. I lost two years to the coma, and another year to relearn everything the coma took from me," Hayden shook her head not about to allow him to take the blame for that.

"Wait, you're saying someone tried to shut you up; by putting a hit out on you?" Jakeson questioned; seeing she believed what she was saying.

"Neither of them wanted you to know who you were, and I was going to blow them out of the water just because I could," Hayden told him being completely honest about her motives.

"And now?" Jakeson asked wanting her answer.

"Over the last year, I realized what was taken away from you and your family. Do I want them to pay for what they did? You bet, I want them to pay for it. Yet being here, I wonder if blowing up your life is worth it. They will be getting what is coming to them, but I'm not sure the truth is worth the price you'll pay. Cause if I tell you the truth... There is no going back and undoing it later, so this has to be your choice and only yours," Hayden put it all out there for him.

He knew without thinking that he had to know who he was and where he came from for his family. Although Elizabeth had always claimed that it didn't matter; he knew in his heart that it mattered more than he could say.

"I need to know who I am," Jakeson said without a shadow of a doubt.

"The night of the Nurses Ball after I was thrown out by Carly; I saw Nikolas and Elizabeth come outside. They didn't see me, but I saw and heard them. Elizabeth told Nikolas that she wasn't going to tell anyone that you were Jason Morgan. Nikolas was the one who had me shot that day, and Elizabeth was there with him before I left. She was pleading with him to stop me," Hayden told him point blank.

"No, that can't be," Jakeson shook his head; yet knowing she wasn't lying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More than anything Jakeson wanted to believe that Hayden was confused about everything. If this was real it meant his life with Elizabeth and their kids was built on a lie. Just thinking about it made Jakeson sick to his stomach, and he didn't know what to do in that moment. Danny would be coming down those stairs any minute, and he needed to get back to Bailey who was in the kitchen.

"Do a DNA test if you need proof of what I'm saying is true?" Hayden suggested seeing his mind racing a mile a minute.

"Yeah," Jakeson stammered as it made sense.

"My cab is outside, so I'm going to go," Hayden got up heading for the door.

He didn't know what to say to her, so he just watched her leave without another word.

"Jakeson," came a little voice making him look to see a very concerned Danny.

"Hey buddy!" Jakeson smiled at Danny trying to cover up what he was feeling.

"What wrong's?" Danny asked him.

"Nothing, we just have to make a little trip because I need to see a friend at the hospital," Jakeson said which wasn't a lie exactly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door again, and the door open as Tracy came in the house.

"Here to rescue my favorite nephew," Tracy said as she glanced around the house.

"Nice to see you too," Jakeson sighed as wasn't about to argue with her in front of Danny.

"Aunt Tracy!" Danny ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Ready to go! I got a surprise for you at home, but it has to stay at my house for you," Tracy smiled at the little boy.

"Is it a puppy?" Danny asked her with wide eyes.

"You'll have to wait to see what I got," Tracy told him sweetly.

"See you later," Jakeson told Danny as Tracy walked the boy towards the door.

"Tell Bailey, thank you!" Danny said as he waved goodbye to Jakeson.

The only person Tracy was that nice to was her kids and Danny; everyone else was looked down on as less than in every way. Now he only had Bailey who he could drop off with Elizabeth's Gram. No matter what the reason Gram was always more than willing to take Bailey. Heading into the kitchen Jakeson found Bailey taking a nap in her playpen being a perfect angel. If this was any other day he would just let her sleep for a bit. As much as he wanted to leave her be; Jakeson could only try to not wake her as he picked her up. Gently Jakeson picked her up, and grabbed her diaper bag from their trip out earlier. About halfway to the door Jakeson felt Bailey shift, and he knew that he had disturbed her sleeping.

"Da da," Bailey mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry, Bug... I got to take you to Gram's," Jakeson told her as they headed out the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jakeson didn't wake up thinking today would be going the way that it was. The last place he had planned on going today was the hospital. Now he was sneaking around trying to avoid Elizabeth seeing him at GH because he didn't want to see her until he knew for sure. Carefully knocking on the door of the only sort of friend he had at GH: Jason waited for a responce from the other side. Not long passed for him before he heard a come in from the other side.

"Jakeson, you looking for Elizabeth?" Patrick asked him as Jakeson came in and shut the door behind him.

"No, I need a DNA test ran against the GH DNA database and the criminal DNA database," Jakeson asked him softly.

"What? Why?" Patrick asked as he motioned for Jakeson to take a seat.

Slowly taking a seat Jakeson thought about how much he wanted to say.

"Hayden showed up today, and told me who I am. Now I need to know if it's true," Jakeson sighed as he spoke.

Hayden Barnes... That wasn't a name Patrick had heard in years, and he had thought she probably died by now.

"You believe her?" Patrick asked eyeing the man before him.

"All I know is that she believes what she is saying, and I need to know if this is true like now," Jakeson replied open and honest.

"Elizabeth?" Patrick questioned wondering if she knew.

"I don't want to say anything until I have proof one way or the other," Jakeson shook his head.

Patrick knew that it meant a lot to Jakeson to have those answers because he had seen the inner struggle Jakeson had not knowing.

"We haven't been on the best terms over the years, but if I can do this one thing to help you I want to do it. You gave blood at the blood drive, so I'll take a sample from that to run. I'll be back as soon as I can with the results," Patrick promised the other man.

This meant so much to Jakeson that Patrick would do this for him.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough," Jakeson said as Patrick got up to leave.

"Try to not think about it too much," Patrick replied knowing he was asking the impossible of him.

Finally Patrick left him in the office alone to wait for answers of who he was. As time ticked by Jakeson locked eyes with the clock, and watched as minutes slowly turned into hours over time. His mind thought about everything that would change if he was who Hayden said he was. Then if he was... Did Elizabeth know who he was all this time? Had she lied to him everyday for over three years? More over did she know that it hadn't been his fault Hayden had been shot? There were so many questions that went with what Hayden claimed was the truth. Everything would crash around them if he was... Trying as he might Jakeson tried to shake those thoughts from his head until he had answers. There was no use in speculating until he knew for sure what was true. Still he couldn't shake the feeling Hayden was right about it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it looked like he wouldn't make it home in time for Jake or Aiden; Jakeson made arrangements for them to go over to their Gram's house. He knew that time was running out if Elizabeth got home before he did. Hearing the door open Jakeson looked up to see Patrick holding an envelope in his hand. Finally he was going to have an answer in the next few seconds.

"Let's get this over with," Jakeson said wanting to get out of there.

Slowly Patrick went around his desk taking a seat and took the papers out of the envelope.

"You are a perfect match to Jason Morgan from both databases. Then just to be sure I ran you against Danny, and you are the biological father of Danny Morgan. I don't know how this is possible, but you are Jason Morgan back from the dead," Patrick handed Jason the papers for him to see for himself.

Slowly looking over the papers seeing it there in black and white; that he was just who Hayden said he was Jason Morgan.

"How could I be walking around and not know?" Jason mumbled more to himself than anyone.

"With the trauma you suffered it was still unlikely you'd ever remember. The brain is a complicated organ that we still don't fully understand. However I wouldn't hope that those memories will come back. Can I get Elizabeth for you?" Patrick offered knowing this had to be overwhelming.

"No, I want to tell her on my own," Jason shook his head slightly.

"If you need a friendly face... Just know you can," Patrick tried to offer his support.

"Thanks, I got it," Jason told him knowing what he was trying to say.

They weren't close friends by any means, but he knew that Patrick's heart was in the right place.

"Sabrina and I could take the boys and Bailey for you," Patrick questioned softly.

The boys... He hadn't thought that far yet... Luckily Cam was at a sleepover, and Gram would keep the others in a heartbeat. Jake and Aiden were great about helping Gram when they were over there.

"Cam has a team thing, and Gram has the other kids. It'll be fine," Jason said thankful for the offer.

"Call me, if you, Elizabeth, or the kids need anything," Patrick told him softly.

"Don't tell anyone; just for now... I just need a little time before this gets out," Jason asked the other man seriously.

"Sure, I won't say a word," Patrick agreed knowing how far this would reach, and that Jason had a right to control how it came out to some extent.

"Thanks," Jason sighed relieved he had some time on his hands.

"Stay here as long as you need, and I'll see you around sometime," Patrick said as he got up from his desk.

With a nod Jason watched Patrick leave the office giving him some space to think. Everything in his life was going to change in so many ways. Since he woke up in Port Charles he had heard stories of Jason Morgan. Now he knew that those were stories of a life he didn't remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Please let me know if I'm doing a good job, or you want the other version instead of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the last three years Jason hadn't really touched alcohol hardly ever, and now a bottle of scotch sat before him open with a half filled glass next to it. Every time Elizabeth tried to get him not to spend time with Sam or Danny played back in his mind. Then there were the constant questioning of him hanging out with Carly too. As time passed it had settled into dirty looks that she told him that he was just seeing things. Yet he knew in his heart that she didn't like his friends that were outside of the friends they shared together. In truth those were really her friends more than his.

"Jakeson, what are you sitting in the dark for," Elizabeth switched on the light as she came in the house.

"I needed to think," Jason told her nonchalantly.

"Where are the kids?" Elizabeth asked confused by the scotch on the kitchen table.

"Cam is at some team thing, and the other kids are at your Grams. Plus I didn't want the kids around because we have a lot to talk about tonight," Jason told her bluntly.

"What? Why?" Elizabeth questioned unsure of what was going on.

"Hayden came out of her coma about a year ago. Today she stopped by our house to see me, and she told me finally who I am," Jason sighed as he spoke.

"She's a liar... You know that right," Elizabeth said as her wheels started spinning.

"DNA says she's not lying about anything. I'm Jason Morgan. Now I want to know how long you knew, and didn't bother to tell me who I was," Jason eyed Elizabeth knowing she knew.

He saw it in her eyes as she tried to figure out her next lie to tell. Her eyes went wild trying to fake that she was shocked by the revelation. However Jason could see through the act with ease.

"How could I of known? The last thing," Elizabeth stammered trying to play it up.

"Stop! Stop the lying, and tell the truth. Nikolas told you who I was three years ago," Jason demanded; as he picked up the glass throwing it across the room.

Again Jason saw the wheels start spinning in her head, and she was trying to figure any way out she could.

"We have a wonderful life! Four beautiful kids who love and need you. Didn't I give you everything," Elizabeth pleaded with him; as tears fell down her face.

"Stop the dog and pony show! You never gave me the truth!" Jason looked at a woman he didn't recognize anymore.

"Fine! I lied to you and everyone! Finally we were going to have our chance! Bailey wouldn't be," Elizabeth started to rant.

"Don't bring Bailey into this! I won't have you use the kids as an excuse for what you did! What about Danny? Didn't he deserve his father?" Jason spat at her.

"Our boys needed you more than Danny did," Elizabeth rationalized it; as she teared up again.

"What kind of twisted person has their son adopted by his own biological father. That is sick," Jason said as it hit him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angry Jason couldn't believe this was a woman that he had married. Now looking back on the vows they had said to one another; it all felt like some sick joke on him that finally he knew about. Everything about them as a couple was built on lie after lie over the years. This was going to crush the boys because they were old enough to understand. Only Bailey wouldn't understand what was happening to her family.

"You can't leave me... Our home is where you belong with our kids and me. I know you love me, and it wouldn't be right to leave me. I'm your wife," Elizabeth pleaded as she sobbed dropping to her knees.

Jason knew that it was over for him, and his kids were all that mattered to him.

"My wife is Sam not you... Our marriage isn't legal. I'm going to go get some clothes," Jason told her as he started to move to go upstairs.

Desperately Elizabeth latched onto his legs like she was a little kid.

"Please don't do this to the kids! I'll do anything," Elizabeth choked on her words.

Gently Jason reached down peeling her off his legs to free himself.

"I think you have done enough. We got Jake back after all of those years believing he died, and you denied my own mother that same gift everyday. Jake was kept from you for years! How could you put another mother through that," Jason spat at her in anger.

"If I told... You would of belong to Sam, Carly, and Sonny. You would of left me," Elizabeth sobbed on the floor.

Finally he heard it between all the lines and lies she told.

"This is all about you! All our kids are good for is to manipulate me. I'm not sorry to say it won't work," Jason told her before heading to the stairs.

Going upstairs Jason grabbed his gym bag filling it with clothes for a few days; until he could come back for the rest of his things that he wanted to take with him. As he grabbed a picture of his kids tucking it into his bag; Jason zipped it ready to leave the only home he ever knew.

"I know you love me. Please just give it time," Elizabeth blocked the door as he went to leave their bedroom.

"The woman I loved isn't anymore real than Jakeson was," Jason replied flatly.

"Don't say that," Elizabeth pleaded as she grabbed his shirt with both hands.

"I'll be at the MC if the kids need me, and they can call me anytime day or night. Don't call me... Don't text... Don't write... If my kids need me... Have Cam give me a ring if need be," Jason gently removed her hands from his shirt.

"You'll regret this," Elizabeth told him.

"The only thing I don't regret is my kids, but as for you that is a completely different story," Jason sighed as he walked pass her leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For hours Jason rode around on his bike just trying to clear his head before he headed over to the MC for the night. He knew that the moment he wandered into that hotel; Carly would spot him a mile coming and going without a doubt. It was like she had radar when it came to him like a sixth sense almost. Sometimes he wondered if they were somehow twins separated at birth. After midnight Jason finally made it to the MC, and let the valet take his bike to be parked in the garage. Going in Jason headed to the check in desk, and as he spotted Carly coming his way he knew there was no turning back now.

"Why is Elizabeth calling to see if you checked in yet," Carly asked as she reached him.

"Not here," Jason told her in a whisper.

"Why you out so late? Are the kids okay?" Carly questioned him worried.

"Kids are fine. Can I get a room, please," Jason replied not wanting to talk about this in public.

"Hey if there is any chance you are ditching the Lizard I'm all for it," Carly walked him to the desk and checked him in herself.

"Carly," Jason said as he tried to offer her his ATM card.

"Put that away! You're money is no good here," Carly smacked his hand away.

"Thank you," Jason said as he put his card away.

"I'm taking you up, and I want to know what's going on," Carly eyed him to let him know she meant business.

"Alright, can we go," Jason agreed wanting to get to his room.

With that Carly walked him to the private elevators, and she took him up to the private suite. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew it had to be really bad. The man, she knew didn't say out to all hours of the night, and he always went home no matter what was going on. It wasn't hard for her to see the pain and hurt in his eyes. Until she knew the whole story; Carly tried to keep her temper in check.

"This is your floor," Carly said as the elevator opened into a large suite.

"Carly, this is too much," Jason told her as he walked into a large open floor plan of a living room, dining room, and kitchen.

"Forget that... You're going to tell me what's going on right now? The pain is in your eyes, and I believe Elizabeth is the cause. Tell me, I'm wrong. You're my family! What hurts you; hurts me as well. Tell me," Carly questioned him wanting to know.

"Promise me, no crazy plans because I have to do this right," Jason eyed her as he walked her over to the couch.

"I won't," Carly promised her friend.

"Pour us both a drink," Jason told her.

"Alright," Carly went to over to the bar pouring two glasses of scotch, and bringing them over to where her friend was standing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason knew that this time he would be drinking the scotch because Carly would be there for him as a support and friend which he needed. Everything in his world was upside down, and he was about to do the same to Carly. The way she talked about who he was before; he knew what it would mean to her. If he didn't know that Sonny was the love of her life; he would swear that it was the man she talked about. Without a doubt he knew Carly loved him something fierce.

"Elizabeth has known who I was for over 3 yrs," Jason said taking the glass and downing the scotch.

"That little," Carly took his glass and handed her glass to him.

"Oh, it gets better," Jason downed her glass as well.

"Let me bring the bottle over here," Carly said as she went to get the bottle.

"Ready," Jason questioned as she came back to his side.

"Who are you?" Carly asked wanting to know.

"The last person you'd expect me to be," Jason told her as she poured more in his glass and her glass.

"No, it can't be," Carly downed the scotch.

"DNA says I'm one Jason Morgan and the paternity test says I'm the father of Danny Morgan. Patrick ran the extra test to be sure," Jason sighed as he laid it out for her.

"I'll kill her!" Carly snapped as anger coursed through her.

"Nikolas told Elizabeth the night you blew Hayden out of the water," Jason down his scotch again.

"Her head is mine," Carly growled as she poured him more.

"I adopted my own son! That is sick and twisted," Jason said shaking his head slightly.

"Where are the kids? You didn't leave them with her," Carly asked him softly; as she down the drink in her hand.

"Cam is at a team sleepover, and the younger kids are with Gram for the night," Jason answered her honestly.

Over the years Carly had seen things get nasty between her and Sonny then her and Jax over her children. She knew that he had to get ahead of this train.

"You need to see a lawyer tomorrow, and find out what you need to do. Elizabeth will railroad you if given the chance," Carly told him as she took the scotch bottle putting it away.

"I guess I need to call Diane," Jason sighed knowing she was right.

"Where's Sam?" Carly asked as it hit her.

"She's on a case out of town; Danny is with my mother and Tracy," Jason replied as he thought about what he'd say to her.

"This will mean everything to her. People throw around heartbroken not understanding what it really means. After she lost you... I've never seen someone so broken because losing you shattered her into a million pieces. Sure, she got up and put one foot in front of the other. Sam hasn't been whole since the day she lost you," Carly sighed as she looked at her best friend.

"I still don't remember," Jason shrugged a little.

"Knowing you're alive will mean everything because it is better than the hole she's been living in," Carly told him as she could see the look that haunted Sam's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 4

AN: 2 chapters! Sorry this took so long... I will get back into the swing of things I promise!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Patrick called Jason to say that he had the kids; it surprised Jason that they weren't with Elizabeth's Gram. Both Patrick and Sabrina needed to get to work, so Jason had to go grab the family van to go get the kids. He also wondered why Gram hadn't called Elizabeth or him to come get the kids. Within about fifteen minutes Jason pulled up at Patrick and Sabrina's; killing the engine before getting out to head for the front door. About halfway Jason saw Patrick coming out to meet him, and he could see that Patrick look concerned.

"Morning," Patrick said as he greeted Jason.

"What happened?" Jason asked eyeing Patrick.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Audrey showed up on my porch this morning, and asked me to take the kids for a few hours for her. The moment I agreed she was out of here before I could find out what was going on," Patrick answered Jason honestly.

"All I can tell you is that Elizabeth has known the truth for years, and last night everything came out after she had nowhere else to hide," Jason sighed as he opened up to Patrick.

"Oh man... Sorry," Patrick shook his head a little.

Just then Jason noticed as the front door open, and both his boys came out to greet him.

"Dad! Are we going home now?" Aiden asked his dad.

"Can you guys go get your stuff? Jake, can you get Bailey's diaper bag for me," Jason said not wanting to talk about this yet.

"Be right back," Aiden rushed off forgetting his question.

"Dad," Jake questioned looking to his dad for answers.

"Not now," Jason shook his head.

Reluctantly Jake headed back inside with his dad and Patrick on his heels. The moment they entered the house Bailey started reaching for her daddy.

"Da da da da," Bailey squealed as she wanted him.

"Daddy's girl," Sabrina smiled as she handed Bailey over to her dad.

"Thank you both for looking after them," Jason looked to Sabrina.

"What are friends for," Sabrina smiled as she kissed Bailey's cheek.

"Well I better let you two get going. Boys, hurry it up right now," Jason called for his sons.

Not long passed before Jake and Aiden were downstairs, and following their dad out of Patrick and Sabrina's house. Quickly Jason got everyone loaded into the van, and he got into the driver's seat pulling out driving away from the house. Jason hadn't gotten too far down the road before he spotted Cam walking towards Patrick's place.

"Hey, you need a ride," Jason rolled down the passenger window.

"Dad," Cam looked up to see his dad.

"Come on, get in," Jason stopped to let him in the passenger seat.

"Our house was dark when I got home, so I figured I'd go see Emma this morning," Cam explained as he got in the van.

"We got to talk after I drop the kids off with Carly," Jason frowned as he spoke.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked knowing it had to be big.

"Later, I promise," Jason shook his head not wanting to talk in front of Jake or Aiden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jason dropped Jake, Aiden, and Bailey off with Carly at her house; Jason could see how tense Cam got with every passing moment the went by. It had taken Cam a long time to trust Jason; when he proposed to Elizabeth. A lot of Cam's problems was his fear of having yet another father disappear on him yet again. Pulling over by the docks Jason got out motioning for Cam to follow him. It took Cam a minute before he got out, and followed his dad down by the water to talk.

"You're leaving," Cam stated not really questioning it.

"I'm never leaving you, your brothers, or your sister," Jason promised his son.

"Mom and you are getting a divorce, right?" Cam questioned him pointedly.

"Are we going to be together? No," Jason told him.

"Why? I want to know why! At sixteen, I deserve to know the truth of why my family is breaking up," Cam got more and more quiet as he spoke.

"Well it has to do with who I was before," Jason started off slowly.

"Who?" Cam asked as he had wondered himself.

"I'm Jason Morgan," Jason replied honestly.

"Mom knew didn't she," Cam demanded as he got angry.

"Yes, she knew who I was," Jason agreed with him.

"The whole time before you got married," Cam asked furious with his mother.

"Yes," Jason nodded slightly as he spoke.

"What about Danny? He's just a little boy! Sam? She was or is your wife! Monica? That's your mom! I saw the pain mom went through with Jake. How could she? Your friends and family," Cam shook his head as rage filled him.

The last thing Jason wanted was for Cam to feel the rage he felt right under the surface.

"You'd have to talk with her about it," Jason said as he went to reach out for his son.

"I can't! I just can't right now. My shift starts in half an hour, and I got to walk off some of this. I can't deal with this yet," Cam trembled with fury; as he backed away from his dad.

"Please call me when you get to the MC, and call me when you get done with your shift," Jason knew he had to let Cam go, and he couldn't follow after him this time no matter what.

"I love you! I'll call you when I get to work and I'll call you when I'm finished," Cam promised his dad before turning to go.

It was hard to watch his son leave being in that much pain. This kid wanted nothing more than a family to call his own with two parents. For three years all his dreams had come true, and now it was all falling apart before his eyes. All Jason could do was prove that he wouldn't walk away from his kids; that when it counted that his kids could always count on him to be there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even once Jason got the call from Cam that he had made it to work; Jason just stood on the docks thinking about everything he knew. This was the place where his life had changed forever about 8yrs ago when he disappeared into the water. Sam lost her husband that night, and Danny had lost his father in the same stroke. He had heard and seen what an effect his disappearance had on the people who cared about him.

"You look like hell," came Sonny's voice making him look to see the older man.

"I'm sure you're right," Jason sighed as he felt like he had been ran over by a truck a few times.

"Carly is at the MC," Sonny said trying to make nice.

"We talked last night... Thanks," Jason sighed as he wondered if he should tell him or not.

"I better get going... Places to be and such," Sonny said getting ready to leave.

"Sonny," Jason called out knowing he couldn't just let him go.

"Yeah?" Sonny questioned as he looked back.

"Tell Carly, I said to tell you what's going on," Jason told him.

With that Sonny walked back to the other man, and he had played nice enough for one day.

"Be a man and you tell me. If you have something to say.. Say it," Sonny said as he looked him in the eye.

Slowly taking a breath Jason knew it was now or never. Sonny was right... Telling Sonny wasn't Carly's job; even if it was easier for Jason.

"Alright, I'm Jason Morgan and here's the DNA test ran last night by Patrick," Jason pulled the test out handing it to the other man.

For a split second Sonny hesitated before taking the test from Jason. Silence seemed to fill the space between the two men; as Sonny looked over the papers again and again. A few times Sonny looked up at him and back at the papers in unbelief.

"How?" Sonny asked eyeing him.

"Hayden Barnes showed up at my home, but I wasn't about to take her word for it. Patrick ran my DNA against the hospital database, and the criminal database. Then ran my DNA against Danny to be sure," Jason answered Sonny open and honestly.

"Hayden knew this how?" Sonny questioned wanting to know.

"She heard Nikolas telling Elizabeth at the Nurses Ball. After Carly called Hayden out; she was outside of MC when Nikolas and Elizabeth came out," Jason explain what he knew.

"Elizabeth knew all this time," Sonny asked as it was all so much.

"Yeah, she admitted it after I confronted her," Jason replied as he could see it was all hitting Sonny.

"If you or the kids need anything," Sonny started to say.

"I don't know what's coming, but thank you for the offer, I mean it," Jason said knowing he and Sonny had a rocky tension over the years.

"You might not remember, but you are my brother forever. There is a lot of damage I have to repair," Sonny spoke solemnly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On his way back to the MC Jason got a call from Dante saying Elizabeth had been arrested. He couldn't think of anything she could of done illegal; maybe what she had done to him wasn't exactly moral. Still he couldn't think of what Elizabeth could be charge with. Walking into the PCPD Jason's head was still wondering what trouble Elizabeth had gotten into with the law.

"Jason?" Dante questioned looking at the other man.

"Yeah, here are the DNA tests," Jason pulled out the papers and handed them to Dante.

"Hayden was right about this part at least," Dante shook his head.

"What is Elizabeth being charged with," Jason asked knowing by the look on Dante's face that it wasn't good.

"She is being charged with interference with a federal investigation, and she's also being charged with the attempted murder of Hayden Barnes. Do you want to see her?" Dante asked Jason point blank.

Part of Jason wanted to just walk away leaving the chips to fall where they may. Another part of him knew he had to see her if only for his children's sake because no matter what Elizabeth was still their mother even now.

"Yeah, I want to see her," Jason agreed reluctantly with a slight nod.

Then Dante led Jason to the interrogation room, and let him in the room closing the door behind.

"Jakeson! I knew you would come," Elizabeth smiled ear to ear at him.

"My name is Jason, and you know that," Jason told her firmly.

"You don't remember that life. Our life with our family is what you know," Elizabeth got up trying to go to him, but she was cuffed to the interrogation table stopping her.

"There is no us anymore! Stop living in this fantasy! You are in trouble," Jason snapped at her.

"Gram is trying to get me bail money, and you can asked Sonny to make this go away," Elizabeth told him so sure of herself.

"You kept Sonny from his best friend, and he won't make this go away for you," Jason replied harshly as he glared at her.

"If you asked him he would," Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I've got enough going on without asking favors for you. Cam is furious with you right now," Jason sighed as he was ready to leave.

Her eyes went wide as she eyed him in utter shock and disbelief.

"You didn't! We were suppose to talk to him together," Elizabeth shook her head.

"What, so you could lie the truth away?" Jason asked her point blank.

"We could of made him understand; that I did it all for our family," Elizabeth broke down in tears as she spoke.

"Nothing you did was for the kids or in the name of family. You wanted what you wanted, and didn't care who you hurt in the process. Who are you kidding right now because it sure as hell ain't me," Jason frown as he looked at Elizabeth and wondered how he hadn't seen her for what she was before.

"Fine, I wanted you for me! Every time it should have been my turn; you chose to be with someone other than me. It was never going to be me," Elizabeth snapped at him.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Jason was convicted to go to prison with Michael; however Diane got that annulled and and voided afterwards with a loophole. Plus he has never been charged and convicted with a standing rap sheet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Jason got back to the MC; Carly had called Diane for him already. The desk clerk was waiting to hand him a message to head up to the restaurant to meet his lawyer. He knew how important it was to get things figured out for his children's sake. They needed one parent who was going to put their needs first. When he got off the elevator Jason spotted Diane who motioned for him to follow her. She took him to a private dining room, and closed the door behind them locking it.

"Please sit," Diane told him as she sat down.

"I assume Carly filled you in about what's going on?" " Jason asked as he took his seat.

"I've already started getting you declared alive. By tomorrow you will have access to your assets," Diane smirked proud of herself.

"Sam... She doesn't know," Jason questioned fearing she'd find out from a declined card or something.

"Legally Sam is your wife, so she won't be alerted of any changes yet," Diane reassured him.

"My kids with Elizabeth... I want custody," Jason said firmly.

"I'm working on that as we speak... You legally adopted the boys, so you have every right to them. An old friend was holding Sonny's old apartment in trust for Danny. Spinelli would want nothing more than you to have it. This way you have a proper home for the kids. Also the quicker you get them settled the better. It has been completely furnished a few years back by Carly. Plus you are moving across the hall from your wife who can off you support in your time of need. I don't see an issue of getting you custody with Elizabeth's current problems. However judges are unlikely to cut Elizabeth out completely if she wiggles her way out of," Diane laid things out for him.

"All I want is for my kids to be safe and healthy. What about my past from before?" Jason questioned her knowing some from hearing stories.

"You have no standing convictions. The one where you did go to prison for a short while was annulled and voided. Everything else is hearsay and conjecture that there is no proof of. I'm very good at what I do," Diane reassured him of her abilities.

"Thank you," Jason told her slightly relieved.

Diane at that moment pulled out the keys to Sonny's old apartment offering them to Jason.

"These are yours," Diane smirked as he took the keys.

"I guess I'll move in tonight," Jason mused aloud looking at the keys in his hand.

"Make sure you let Elizabeth know where the kids are. We want to put you in the best light," Diane got up getting ready to leave.

"I'll have Dante get word to her," Jason agreed to have Elizabeth told.

There was no way he was going back down to talk to her face to face after everything.

"Once you're legally alive; I'll give you a call," Diane said before leaving him there alone.

Slowly getting to his feet Jason placed the keys into his pocket; he knew that things had to start moving to keep the ball in his court.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Carly and the kids at the zoo for the rest of the day; Jason decided to go check out his new home on his own. Carly had agreed to bring the kids over after they had finished, and Cam was working a double shift he had begged Carly for. Jason knew he was trying to avoid his mother, and everything that was going on around him. Stepping off the elevator Jason was surprised to see Sam at her front door.

"Sam," Jason questioned causing her to look his way.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Sam asked him concerned.

"We need to talk... Could we go inside," Jason asked her softly.

"Sure," Sam agreed; letting him into her home.

"You're back," Jason commented as she closed the door behind them.

"Things went a lot faster than we thought, and everything is just as it should be now," Sam said with pride in her voice.

"That's great," Jason told her, knowing he was about to rock her world.

This was a lot for him to deal with... He couldn't imagine how she'd take this.

"Are the kids okay? Is it Elizabeth?" Sam asked knowing something was up.

"It's everything... Part of me always wanted it, but having it is something different completely. My world has been turned on it's head, and there is so much I didn't know," Jason sighed as he went taking a seat on the couch.

"Jake, talk to me," Sam came over taking a seat next to her friend.

"For over three years now... Elizabeth knew," Jason replied softly in an almost whisper.

"Knew what?" Sam asked confused.

"Nikolas told Elizabeth back in 2015 at the Nurses Ball... He told her who I was then... Hayden was shot to keep her quiet about who I was," Jason started to explain.

"Nikolas has been off for years, but he wouldn't hurt someone like that," Sam shook her head.

Carefully Jason pulled out the DNA papers he had been carrying around.

"This says who I am... It might shed light on why Nikolas did it," Jason offered the papers to her.

For a moment Sam just stared at the papers before actually taking them from him. There it was in black and white that her friend was the man she still held in her heart. Tears trickled down her face in relief, anger, joy, sorrow, and so much more. Everything came in quick waves one after another before she dared look up into his eyes.

"Danny has a father... How could I have never seen it," Sam questioned herself more than anyone else.

"We both didn't know... I'm not that guy anymore. You're one of my best friends," Jason trailed off at the end.

"You don't love me... What about her? I know what you felt for her was real," Sam asked trying to be his friend.

"If you asked me before... Now, I'm just feeling so many things, but I can't say love is one of them," Jason answered honestly.

"You're going to get through this, and I'm going to be right here for you. Even as just your friend," Sam reached out taking him by the hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Sam ordered a boatload of food Jason looked around the apartment; he found one bedroom downstairs and three more upstairs plus two bathrooms. Next to the master bedroom there was an office that Jason could turn into a nursery for Bailey. There was enough room to make this place into a home for him and his kids. Heading back downstairs Jason had one more thing he needed to clear up with Sam.

"Food ordered... Monica will drop Danny off soon," Sam smiled as she closed her phone.

"We need to talk about this place," Jason told her.

"Hey, I'm with Spinelli on this. He's the only one who has keys to this place, so I know Diane gave them to you on his behalf," Sam replied wanting him and Danny to be close.

"The thing is …. I want to pay rent on this place as long as I'm here," Jason said wanting to stand on his own two feet.

"Fine, it's going into Danny's trust because I'm not taking a dime from you," Sam told him matter-of-factly.

"I need to take care of my kids on my own," Jason laid it out for her.

"I assume that Diane is getting you undead and so on," Sam mused aloud.

"Legally we're still married, so you'd be still able to go on as before. I wouldn't cut you off like that. You're my friend and Danny's mother. I trust you completely," Jason told her gently.

"Married? I didn't think of that," Sam mused to herself more than anyone else.

"Whatever you want... I mean," Jason whispered almost.

"Right now, we have enough to deal with, and we can talk about it in a few days or something," Sam said; not ready to have a talk about the D word.

To say they both had enough to deal with was an understatement to say the least. Sam was still reeling from the news that Jake was Jason, and both Elizabeth and Nikolas knew about it all of this time. Now it made sense all those years ago when Elizabeth tried to push her into marrying Patrick. Something stopped her from giving in to Elizabeth, but Sam couldn't say yes to Patrick on her own at the end of the day.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked curious of why Sam got quiet.

"Just thinking about how Elizabeth tried her best to marry me off to Patrick. That's her best friend... She was willing to do that to her best friend," Sam shook her head a little.

"I don't know who she is anymore... All I can do now is put one foot in front of the other," Jason sighed as he looked at Sam.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door; Jason went to answer it to find Carly and his kids even Cam.

"This one is a little disgruntled... However the bonus in his check might make up for it. Maybe," Carly said with a smile.

"Thanks," Jason said looking to his friend.

"Can't avoid home, kid. Plus your dad needs you right now," Carly pulled Cam into a hug; as she whispered in his ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Danny and the food arrived everyone dug in eating the massive amount of Chinese food Sam ordered for them. Jason gave Bailey small bites of his food; which she ate up like a champ liking all of it. This was the calm before the storm Jason could feel it. After all the kids ate Jason and Sam had to try to explain things to the younger kids the best they could within reason.

"Daddy, when are we going home?" Aiden asked as he came up to his dad.

"We're all going to talk about it in a minute," Jason told him softly.

"I want mommy," Aiden puckered up.

Quickly Jason gave Bailey to Sam, and pulled Aiden into his lap.

"Everyone over here. We got to talk," Sam motioned the others to come over to the couch.

Slowly the other kids came over by the couch and took a seat on the floor all but Cam who stood.

"I got some news while you guys were at your sleepovers," Jason told them softly.

"What? " Aiden asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"I learned my name from before I came here," Jason told him honestly.

"Really," Danny asked excited.

"My name is Jason Morgan," Jason said as he looked around.

"That's my daddy's name," Danny said looking from him to his mommy.

"That's because we were wrong about daddy going to heaven. He got hurt really bad, and was lost for a long time. Plus his face was hurt too," Sam explained to her son.

"Jake," Jason asked seeing something was wrong.

"You're divorcing mom? Aren't you? She knew about this right?" Jake stood up furious.

"It's my fault?" Danny asked before his dad could speak up.

"No, this is no ones fault. There is a lot of adult things going on. Mommy is staying at her house, and we're going to be staying here. Some of this is too big for you guys, and when you're older I'll explain it to you," Jason tried to calm both Jake and Danny down.

"Do I have a room?" Danny asked his dad.

"You and Aiden get a room together," Jason told him.

"Cool," Danny and Aiden said together.

"We'll get some stuff for you to keep here at your dad's," Sam told Danny.

"I still get to go to Danny's don't I?" Aiden asked because he love going to Danny's.

"Of course you do! Now that you're brothers; it's a must to come over," Sam laughed a little.

With that Danny got up going over to Cam who bent down to his level.

"Are you my brother too? You're really cool," Danny whispered in Cam's ear.

"We're all brothers with one cute little sister," Cam told him as he smiled at the little boy.

"Cool!" Danny hugged his new big brother.

"Cam, can you get them all washed up?" Jason asked his son softly.

"Sure," Cam picked Danny up as he stood to his feet.

"Then we'll talk bedrooms for everyone," Jason told them all as Cam took them off to find a bathroom upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry this took so long... Between being sick and my computer being slow... Well let's say it's been a nightmare for me. Never again will I get Windows 10... Happy to announce I got me a Windows 8.1 that is so much faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it was all said and done: Cam ended up with the downstairs bedroom, Jake had a room his own, Danny and Aiden shared a room, and Jason was bunking with Bailey for the moment. The plan was to turn Sonny's old office into a nursery for Bailey within the next few days. Jason had promises from Sam and Carly to make it happen because he was clueless when it came to decorating a girl's room.

"Dad? You there?" Cam questioned as he waved his hand in front of his dad's face.

"Sorry, what?" Jason asked as he came out of his thoughts.

"Coffee, Black... You need it," Cam handed him the coffee and took Bailey putting her in her highchair.

"We're a lot," Danny told his dad.

"There is just a lot of big people stuff going on," Jason shook his head a little.

"You don't to want hear all that... It's so boring!" Cam tried to help his dad out.

It wasn't hard for Cam to see that Jake wasn't buying any of what he was selling. Suddenly there was a hard knocking at the door making everyone look.

"Alright all kids upstairs to clean up from breakfast," Cam started shooing his siblings toward the stairs.

"Thanks," Jason mouthed to his son.

"Bay, you too," Cam got his sister as he followed the boys upstairs.

Slowly getting up Jason went to the door opening it to find Elizabeth. Coming out Jason closed the door behind him not wanting to risk the kids hearing anything.

"It's time to come home... Enough with the games! Do you know who lived here? Who owns this place?" Elizabeth demanded as she eyed him.

"No," Jason told her firmly.

"Fine, I want my children. You can stay here, but they can't," Elizabeth told him trying her best to bluff him into coming home.

"No," Jason replied as he stood firm.

"You think any judge will let my children stay in a mob boss's home?" Elizabeth smirked like she held all the cards.

"Actually Sonny doesn't own this penthouse. It was left in trust for my 6yr old son, so proving he is a mob boss might be hard to do. Spinelli is overseer of his trust," Jason explained it to her.

"Living off of your son will look even worse," Elizabeth took another shot at him.

"I'll be paying rent; not that it's any of your business," Jason told her firmly.

Elizabeth fumed as she stood there getting nowhere in this stand off.

"I'll call the cops!" Elizabeth threatened him.

"Dante told you were they were... I am within my rights, so you can leave right now. You don't want me calling the cops," Jason cut her off at the pass before she could say more.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer," Elizabeth spat at him in fury.

"Call Diane... Don't contact me again," Jason told her before she stomped off to the elevator.

With everything going on Jason hadn't expected Elizabeth to be out on bail any time soon. He thought there would be more time for him and the kids to settle in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't surprise Sam when Danny wanted to hang out with his dad, his brothers, and baby sister. Sure, she had hoped to spend today with him, but Danny had missed out on three years. The thought made her furious that Elizabeth thought she could keep Jason like he belong to her. On top of that Elizabeth had gotten the greatest gift in Jake's return from the dead, and she had refused that same gift to another mother who had been grieving her son.

"Stop it," came Carly's voice making Sam look up at her friend.

"Huh?" Sam questioned her confused.

"Don't give that Lizard a second thought; she took enough from you, Jason, and those kids. There are so many things I want to... We both have to stop thinking about her. Jason and the kids need us," Carly sat down at Sam's table at Kelly's.

"Without Danny here... I can't help myself," Sam shrugged a little.

When Danny was with her; she could concentrate on him and his needs. Now she had time to just think about everything that Elizabeth had stolen from her and Danny.

"Then come with me to the spa for the day. Just us girls! We will both try our best to put our troubles in the back mirror for a few hours at least," Carly suggested hoping to get her friend out of this funk.

"I can't... My mom is coming home from her trip today. What was suppose to be... Never mind. I have to tell her what's been going on if she hasn't heard by now," Sam shook her head.

"Let me at least buy you breakfast. We both need to eat," Carly offered not wanting to leave her friend just yet.

"I'll try," Sam sighed not in the mood really, but knowing Carly's heart was in the right place.

Quickly Carly waved over a waitress to their table ready to get to ordering.

"Hi I'm Mia. What you ladies drinking today?" Mia smiled warmly at the two women.

"Coffee black," Sam told her bluntly.

"The same," Carly told the waitress.

"Be right back with two coffees, and we can get to your food order," Mia said before leaving them.

Carly and Sam eyed each other knowing the other was thinking too perky.

"Did she drink a vat of coffee or something?" Carly mused to Sam.

"Who knows," Sam said shrugging it off.

It wasn't long before Mia was back placing two cups of coffee on their table.

"What can I get you?" Mia asked with a smile.

"A Poor Me special," Carly told her seriously.

"Isn't it early for pie and ice cream?" Mia questioned confused because no one had ordered that for breakfast before.

"Nope..." Carly shooed her away.

"What did you order?" Sam asked eying her friend.

"An old special that goes back to Ruby... Anyways, it's a whole cheesecake topped with rocky road ice cream," Carly said in the mood for a little moping.

"At least Danny isn't hear to see this because I think I can get behind eating something like that right now," Sam sighed as she wasn't ready to get out of the mood she was in right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam knew that it had been his mother earlier that morning at the door, and he had came down catching the tail end of the conversation between his parents. Things were going to get a lot worse before everything was said and done; Cam could clearly see what was coming his way and his siblings way. It was his job to protect them because he was the big brother. Spotting her across the restaurant Cam went to make sure he greeted her; knowing that no one would question him for picking up the slack at the MC.

"Ms. Delgado, this way," Cam greeted her with a smile.

"I'm meeting a client, so something private," Tea smiled as she didn't want to be disturbed.

With a nod Cam quickly took her back to a private dining room.

"No one will interrupt you here," Cam let her into the private dining room.

"This should be fine," Tea set her briefcase on the table.

"Ms. Delgado, I should tell you that you are here to see me," Cam closed the door behind him.

"You? A child?" Tea questioned confused by this.

Motioning for her to take a seat Cam took a seat; Tea followed suit taking a seat across from the boy. With a deep breath Cam thought about what he was going to say to this woman; how he was going to convince her to help him with damage control.

"My name is Cameron Webber... I'm 16 yrs old. My parents who are divorcing; don't know about this meeting. No one does..."Cam trailed off at the end.

"Why am I hear?" Tea asked him directly.

"I need a voice in the days and weeks going forward. My father would never ask me to speak for him, but I need to speak up not for him but for myself," Cam answered her honestly.

"Your parents should," Tea started to say.

"See you don't understand... My biological father died before I was born... My mother's first husband was never constantly in my life. Every time I had a chance at stability my mother destroyed it in one way or another. Do I love her? I can't say that I don't love her, but I need more than she can give. My dad who adopted me has been there everyday for three years. My mother lied to him everyday for over three years. Then the truth came out, and it all imploded in no time. She knew that one day the house of cards could come down. It's coming down with me, my brothers, and sister paying the price. How do I forgive what she did to our family? I will tell you everything, but I need to know if you'll help me? I have a few thousand saved to pay you," Cam laid it all on the line.

Tea took a minute thinking about what this young man was saying to her. It was easy to see that he was being upfront with her. He was fighting for his future and his siblings' future right now.

"I'll take your case, but I won't take your money. However there is one condition though," Tea told him seriously.

"What?" Cam asked her worried.

"You have to tell your dad," Tea replied completely serious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After meeting up with his dad and siblings at the Zoo; Cam thought of the ultimatum Tea had given him earlier. He knew that it was the right thing to do, but actually doing it was another thing completely. When Carly showed up with Avery at lunch; Cam used this time to pull his dad to the side. Carly was more than happy to watch over the other kids while they talked.

"Cam, what's up," Jason asked as they got out of ear shot.

"I hired myself a lawyer," Cam told him point plank.

"What? Why?" Jason asked confused by this.

"Because I want to be sure that I'm heard during the custody hearing. I want to speak for myself," Cam answered his dad honestly.

"Cam, you," Jason started to say.

"Mom blew my life apart again... I've been on this roller coaster too long, and I want to get off this time for a long while. Am I angry with her? You bet I am, but I love my mom. She can't take care of me like she should. Right now, I need a stable home life... More than that I deserve that. My brothers and sisters deserve that. She needs help that I can't give her," Cam opened up to his dad.

Jason knew that Cam was aware of things because he was the oldest of the boys. Still he hadn't expect him to go out looking for a lawyer.

"This isn't something you can take back. You'll have to live with this decision. If it's coming from me then you're not to blame because none of this is your fault at all, you hear me," Jason tried to reason with his son.

"I have to stand up for myself now. When I was little I had to live with whatever she did or chose for me. Now I can't just stand there and take it. This is me saying enough... No more," Cam replied as he looked his dad in the eye.

"When did you get so grown up," Jason mused as he looked at his son who was being calm, clear, and levelheaded.

"I've learned from you. No matter what I feel I need to stay calm, so I can be heard when it matters the most. Getting upset won't get me heard, and will get me treated like a small child," Cam answered as he was still furious with his mother.

"I don't like it, but it isn't illegal either. After telling you all this time to always stand up for what you believe; I can't tell you not to do exactly that when you feel you need to stand up. I'm so proud of the young man you are becoming, but hopefully you will make room for forgiving her in time," Jason sighed knowing he couldn't stop Cam.

"I love her I do, but... Forgiving her is going to take a lot of time. She has to show me real change this time, and I need her to be honest about what she did to our family," Cam trailed off at the end.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this story; I'm putting up two chapters to make up for it. A lot has been going on in my personal life, and writing fell by the wayside because of everything going on. Enjoy! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diane had warned that Elizabeth might get supervised visitation with the kids while they waited to go to court. It wasn't long before Jason got the news; that he would have to take the kids to a visitation center. Cam had his lawyer get him out of going to visit his mother. Jason knew his oldest son wasn't ready to see his mother just yet. The trips to the center were confusing for Aiden who didn't understand why his family wasn't living together anymore. Jake was just so angry he refused to talk to or even look at his mother. As for Bailey, she was too young to understand what was going on around her. His two oldest boys had been scarred by the sins of their mother; they would never again look at the world the same as they did before.

"You look like," came Michael's voice making Jason look up.

"I know," Jason said before he could finish.

"I just dropped the kids off at the center," Michael said taking a seat across from Jason at Kelly's.

"Thanks, I just don't want Aiden to see me," Jason trailed off at the end.

"I get it..." Michael told him not needing the explanation.

Suddenly Jason noticed Michael had a box in his hands.

"What's that," Jason asked looking at the young man.

"Sam thought this would be better coming from me. We call it your baby box because it's pictures of Morgan, Joss, and a lot of me. Sam added some pictures of Danny. I thought you might need a reminder that you're doing what's right even if it's hard. You're doing the right thing," Michael put the box in front of Jason.

Carefully Jason opened the box looking through the pictures; he could tell who was who just by the looks of each child.

"These are really bad," Jason chuckled holding up an out of focus picture of Michael.

"You took that picture," Michael replied with a smirk.

"Huh," Jason sighed as he looked at the picture.

"That was when mom was away after I was born. You wanted to make sure she didn't miss a moment. I don't know what would have happened to me and my mom... You've always been there since I could remember," Michael reminisced with Jason.

"These meant a lot to me... All of them look so well cared for," Jason mused as he saw that all the picture were all in good condition.

"You once told me that Mike taught you why pictures were important to have," Michael sighed as he thought about his grandfather.

"Mike?" Jason questioned softly.

"My grandfather on dad's side and he was a good friend of yours... He died the year before you came back. You coming back would have meant a lot to him just like it did for all of us," Michael replied a little heavyhearted to be telling Jason this.

"Things are crazy right now, but I'm glad that I made it back. I know that there is an end to this long dark tunnel I'm in, but until then I know I have this big crazy family to be there with me," Jason said as he appreciated what Michael and Sam were trying to do for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say that everything had been hard on Cam was an understatement; as he did his best to juggled school, work, and meeting his lawyer. It was like he was trying to keep his head above water. He couldn't imagine how much more was on his dad's shoulders with everything that was going on. With Téa at his side, Cam walked into the courtroom with three tables set up for all three legal councils. Téa sat her briefcase on the middle table before turning to look at Cam.

"Tomorrow," Cam whispered almost as it was all too real.

"Are you sure?" Téa asked as she knew this couldn't be easy.

That was the question he asked too many times to count. He knew what he had to do for himself and his family.

"Yes," Cam nodded slightly.

"Alright, you are going to hear a lot of things tomorrow. There will be things you won't like at all. Just like your father has been warned by his lawyer; I'm warning you to keep your cool no matter what is said. Furthermore, keep your answers to the point and short unless I ask for more," Téa eyed Cam carefully.

"I hear you," Cam sighed as he knew it would get ugly.

"Manners matter inside these walls, so show them off in spades," Téa instructed him.

"Yes, Ma'am," Cam agreed as he looked around the room.

"Let's get you up on the stand," Téa told him as she showed him where to go.

"Yes, Ma'am," Cam said going to the stand.

"Alright, you'll be asked your name, and swear to tell the truth," Téa told him standing in front of him.

"Cameron Steven Morgan and I swear to tell the truth, Ma'am," Cam said before Téa motioned for to take a seat.

Téa then motioned for him to take a seat in the chair behind him which he did.

"Your parents will be behind their respective tables looking towards you. Both of their lawyers will ask you questions to support their causes, and I'm going to ask you questions based on what you've told me. We have gone over everything I plan to ask you for some time, and I've tried to prepare you for what the other lawyers might ask. This will be a lot to handle for many reasons... So how do you feel about tomorrow," Téa eyed Cam to gauge where he was at mentally.

"Nervous about tomorrow... Angry, that I have to do this... Confused and so much more by my mom," Cam answered the best he could.

From her point of view, Cam was right on track of what she expected, but Téa knew that tomorrow was going to be so much harder for Cam.

"Just remembered lots of deep breaths, and don't let anyone see you lose your cool. This may sound harsh, but save your tears for your pillow," Téa told him as they were done for the night.

"Thank you for all of this," Cam said thankful for Téa being in his corner.

"Time for you to get going, and I'll pick you up for tomorrow. We both have a big day tomorrow," Téa sighed as Cam got up from the seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was alone with Danny gone to her mother's for the night because he couldn't be away from his brothers any longer than that. Plus it kept her mother from asking her what was coming next for her and Jason. For the moment all she knew was they weren't rushing off to divorce court. Everything was complicated for Jason, the kids, Elizabeth, and her. It was like their lives were a circus at the moment, and all of this mess was only one person's fault: Elizabeth. Suddenly hearing a knock at the door Sam went answering the door to find Jason.

"Can I come in," Jason asked a little reserved.

"Please don't get weird on me... Of course, you are welcome here. We are friends first. Everything else will come out in the wash," Sam ushered him into the home they had shared once upon a time.

"Thank you for the pictures," Jason showed her the box in his hands.

"I didn't want you to feel pressure in receiving what was yours. You've always put the kids first whether or not they were yours. They were the innocent who needed protecting. With everything Elizabeth will try; I thought the reminder would be good," Sam tried to explain herself; as she closed the door behind her.

"Michael told me as much..." Jason replied softly with a smile.

"Where is Bailey?" Sam asked noticing she wasn't with Jason.

"All the kids apart from Cam are visiting with Elizabeth; Jake isn't giving his mother an inch though," Jason sighed as he spoke.

With that, Sam took Jason by the hand leading him over to the couch.

"Talk to me," Sam pleaded as they sat down.

There was so much going on since everything started about a month or so ago.

"When Jake first came home he saw his therapist a few times every week, but over time he didn't need to see his therapist as much as in the beginning. This year he was just checking in every six months to make sure he was staying on track. I had to make appointments for him more often with everything going on. He is so angry and in so much pain. Elizabeth pulled the rug out from under Jake, and I can't blame him for the way he feels about her," Jason opened up to Sam as she took his other hand holding their hands together.

"I knew Jake was upset about Elizabeth, but I'm sorry I didn't realize it was this bad," Sam whispered almost; as she looked him in the eye.

"Aiden cries at night because he just doesn't understand any of this. I can't fix this for him... Elizabeth still has a court hearing coming up, and she still could end up going to jail in the end. This is so complicated right now," Jason sighed as he hated what this all was doing to his kids.

"Cam is something else... I've never seen that kid so self-assured, level headed, and confident. He is dealing with this better than most adults, and I know that he got that from you at the end of the day. These kids will make it through this because of you," Sam told Jason without any doubt in her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just sitting on the edge of Aiden's bed after telling his son his favorite story he knew they had to have a talk. He didn't know what he could say to make him understand any of this. Elizabeth had made a mess of her life, his kids lives, and the lives of others. How was he suppose to tell his little boy that his mom was at fault for everything that was happening to all of them?

"Dad," Aiden looked to his dad as he spoke.

"Yeah, buddy," Jason answered his little boy.

"Mommy did something really bad," Aiden asked looking for answers.

"Yeah," Jason agreed with him.

"Jake said she stole you away from Danny and Sam," Aiden repeated what he had been told.

"Well I was hurt really bad and I can't remember things... You know that.." Jason tried to explain.

" But mommy knew you were Danny's daddy," Aiden questioned his dad.

"Yes, she knew," Jason nodded slightly.

Jason watched as Aiden was trying to figure

something out before speaking.

"Why? Danny is my best friend; he didn't do anything to her..." Aiden stammered as he spoke.

"I don't know why she did what she did," Jason told him softly.

"Are you sad," Aiden asked his dad.

"Honestly, It makes me a little sad that I missed so much with Danny before I got back. That doesn't change how much I love you, your brothers and your sister. Being your dad is the best, and I wouldn't change that ever," Jason told his son to reassure him.

"Mommy can't live here with us anymore," Aiden whispered almost.

"That doesn't mean you won't see her..." Jason replied as he knew Aiden was understanding more the Jason wanted him too.

"I'm tired," Aiden turned his back to his dad.

Jason knew he had to let Aiden deal with what he was feeling. This wasn't something he could fix for his son tonight or any time soon. No matter how angry Jake was with his mother; Jason hadn't expected him to talk with Aiden about everything. Standing to his feet Jason put the book back where it went; then Jason went over to talk with Jake who was up with homework. Jake turned around to face his dad who he had heard talking with Aiden.

"He asked me why I was so angry. For a while, I put him off the best I could, but I felt like I was lying to him after every time. Today I just couldn't do it yet again. I was as gentle and understanding as I could be when I told him. As much as I wanted to rip into her for everything... I didn't do that to my little brother," Jake explained himself the best he could.

After taking a deep breath Jason knelt down next to his son looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry you felt like you had to tell Aiden that. Part of me thought I was protecting him from everything. It should have been me who told him. You are a great big brother and son. This has been so hard on you... I'm just so proud of you," Jason apologized to his son for putting something on his shoulder that never should have been there in the first place. 


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I decided to not use Ric for Elizabeth's lawyer just a personal choice.

Warning: Since Patrick and Sabrina are together in the context of this story; I am having Emma refer to them as both her parents. For all pretenses and purposes, Robin is out of the picture, and she never came back after leaving to save Jason at this point. Also, Jason has never been convicted of anything except the time he went to prison to protect Michael; however that conviction was overturned in the end which is inline with history.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jason got to court he was surprised to see Diane and Alexis with their heads together talking off by themselves. He then saw Cam with his lawyer talking at the table between two larger tables to the left and right. The last thing he wanted was for Cam to be in the middle of everything that would go down today. With instructions from Diane to not talk with Cam; Jason walked over to where Diane and Alexis was.

"Jason, I just wanted to be here for you and my daughter," Alexis said as she was still reeling from what Elizabeth had done.

"Thank you," Jason replied looking her in the eye.

"Diane will make sure... She..." Alexis struggled with her words a little.

"I know," Jason said understanding the anger too well.

With no more to say Alexis went to take her seat in the courtroom. Then Jason noticed the door to the courtroom open to reveal Sam coming into the room. Jason hadn't told her about his court date wanting to spare her what would go down today.

"Diane told me... I called and asked her," Sam answered the unspoken question.

"This is my fight... You shouldn't have to," Jason sighed as he looked at her.

"We are friends first. That means this is where I belong. I got your back every step of the way," Sam took Jason by the hand.

"Thanks," Jason whispered almost.

"Time," Diane nudged Jason to get his attention.

Pulling back his hand from Sam; Jason turned around to face the bench. As the Judge came out Jason focused on breathing because his life was on the line today.

"The honorable Judge Baron presiding," the bailiff spoke up as the judge went to take her seat and then everyone else took their seats.

"Good morning. Mr. Baldwin, you may start," Judge Baron looked to Elizabeth's lawyer.

"Your honor, I have filed a parental interference complaint with the court," Scott started out.

"Objection!" Téa and Diane said together.

"My client is the father of the children," Diane further explained her objection.

"Your honor, Mr. Morgan is the only father to Jake and Bailey," Scott smirked as she spoke.

It made Jason's blood boil as Cam had to listen to this joke for a lawyer.

"Objection again! The council knows these boys were adopted. Furthermore, adoption is recognized in all fifty states," Diane said mentally shaking her head.

"However Jake Doe is on those records, not Jason Morgan," Scott reason still wearing a smirk on his face.

"Do you honestly think that argument is going to hold water with me? Come on, Mr. Baldwin," Judge Baron said as she eyed him incredulously.

"But your honor! It was my client's wish for her children to be adopted by a law abiding citizen not a well know criminal," Scott spoke up as his smirk faltered.

"Objection! My client has no standing convictions. The police have held my client on several occasions, but no charges have been filed apart from one time. Those were overturned in the end. He has a clean record," Diane pointed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The judge held up her hand for everyone to be quiet in the courtroom, and Cam was unsure if this was a good or bad thing to be happening. All he knew is that a lot had been said in such a short amount of time from both sides of this case. Now they had to wait for what was going to happen next. All Cam wanted was for his siblings to be happy, safe and loved with their dad.

"Mr. Baldwin, your client brought a man she didn't know into her home; she let said man adopt all of her children without any background on him. Now that she is in court suing for custody of these children; she wants me to undo a legal adoption to protect her interests. I think not, Mr. Baldwin. Furthermore, she also had her youngest child with this man. The piper has come to collect," Judge Baron told Scott firmly.

Cam could see the wheels in his mother's lawyer's head going; trying to figure out what his next move of attack would be.

"These are still my client's children... They need their mother. Mr. Morgan denied my client access to the children," Scott said spinning his wheels.

"Objection! At the time my client had just found out Ms. Webber had known his identity; he left the children with Ms. Webber's grandmother for the night earlier. It was his hope to talk to Ms. Webber without the children in the home. It was the next day he was informed Ms. Webber's grandmother left them with their friends and neighbors. He collected the children. It wasn't until the next day he decided to go for custody," Diane clarified to the judge.

"Since then Mr. Morgan has bounced the children from their home to a hotel and then a mob boss's home. Plus it is our belief that he is responsible for parental alienation," Scott said feeling like he might just be finding his footing

"Yet another false claim! My client felt like the trust he had in Ms. Webber to care for the children had been destroyed. For so many years she had built their lives around one lie after another. She knew that my client had a wife, child, family, and friends. The oldest two boys are old enough to completely understand what is going on. This is a father looking to protect his children unfortunately from their own mother. The hotel was just until he could find housing. Also, the home in question is in trust for Daniel Morgan; which my client is paying rent to Sam Morgan his legal wife.

"Enough! This is just the preliminary hearing. You, young man, have requested to be addressed as Cameron Morgan. Would you come to the stand, Mr. Morgan," Judge Baron asked pointing to Cam.

"Yes, Ma'am," Cam went to the stand like he had practiced the day before.

The Bailiff came over with a bible in hand for Cam to put his hand on.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff asked him.

"I do," Cam agreed before taking a seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a lot different being up there with all eyes on him; Cam looked at his mom and then looked to his dad. He had been waiting for this day to come for him, his siblings, and his parents too. Part of him wanted to believe that this would make his mom change for the better. That this time she would get it together. As mad as he was at her Cam still loved his mom even now.

"I'm sure you have been well prepared for court. This is between just you and me today. Just answer my questions the best that you can, okay?" Judge Baron drew his attention to her.

"Yes, Ma'am," Cam replied softly.

"Why was it important for you to have a say in all of this?" Judge Baron asked him curiously.

Slowly Cam took a deep breath as he thought through his answer.

"My mom and I have been together the longest, so I been there for everything in the last 16 years. This isn't the first father that I have had. However, my dad is the first one to not leave me. I love my mom, so don't get me wrong. Still, my siblings and I need a stable home right now, and my mom needs help to be the mom that we need her to be. She has to earn the trust back from her kids," Cam told the judge as he tried to kept it direct and to the point.

"So you don't trust your mother?" Judge Baron questioned the young man.

"No, I don't," Cam shook his head.

"How do you feel about everything?" Judge Baron asked as she dug deeper.

"Hurt, angry, sad and disappointed," Cam answered her honestly.

"What would you do if you had to live with your mom?" Judge Baron inquired as she was wrapping up her questions.

"Get through the next two years... It would probably kill what hope there is left for us," Cam told the judge.

"Alright, please go take your seat," Judge Baron said to Cam softly.

"Yes, Ma'am," Cam said as he got up going back to his place next to his lawyer.

Again Cam watched the Judge waiting for what she'd say today. What would be the outcome of today for him, his brothers, and his baby sister?

"A hotel is no place for children to be living... However, you have found a home which I'm sure the children have begun to adjust to. For that reason, I am not inclined to move them out of their current home situation at the moment. For the moment I am giving custody to Mr. Morgan," Judge Baron announced her ruling for the day.

"Thank you," Jason and Cam said at the same time.

"Judge!" Elizabeth butted in wide-eyed.

"Ms. Webber, you will continue your visitation at the center at Mr. Morgan's discretion; until you and all the older children have been to a psychiatrist. Upon seeing those reports I will possibly reevaluate visitation at that time. Finally, Ms. Delgado will continue to represent Cameron Morgan, but I do not wish for him to be present going forward. If I need him to appear I will request for him to appear," Judge Baron finished before banging her gavel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone in the courtroom, Cam had decided to hang back when everyone left for wherever. Of course, his dad had checked on him before leaving him on his own. There was so much going on in his own mind that he just needed a minute. Today he had protected his siblings and had his voice heard; still, it had

hurt that he had to do that as his mom looked on. He knew that she was hurting right now, and the part of him that loved her hated that. When she refused to look at him before leaving hurt him to the core. Doing the right thing was really hard when the piper was there starting to collect.

"Hey," came a voice as two arms wrapped around his neck gingerly, and the scent of the perfume gave her away.

"Em," Cam smiled glad she was there.

"I thought you might need me today," Emma rested her head on the top of his.

"It was a lot harder seeing everything and then having to say everything I had to say," Cam sighed as hoped that his mom would change her ways.

"I know you followed your heart because that's what I love the most about you. No matter what the cost is to you; you always try to make things right. Your mom is going to see that in time," Emma spoke ever so softly.

"I hope you're right because it's looking really bad. Em, she wouldn't even look at me," Cam stammered a little bit.

"She's just in shock right now. You'll see... This won't last long," Emma silently hoped she'd be right in the end.

For a while, they just were not saying anything. Emma could see how badly Cam was hurting, and she wished there was a magical cure for all of this. There wasn't a cure, and Emma knew it. All she could do in that moment was be there for Cam.

"Thank you," Cam whispered almost.

"For what?" Emma asked curious about what she had done because honestly, she felt completely useless at the moment.

"After today I just needed you, but I felt like I was just stuck here in my seat. You came and found me. It's everything to know you're in this with me. Just sitting with me, holding my hand, or talking with me is enough," Cam reached up taking her hands in his.

"Want to come over and eat with me and the parents?" Emma asked knowing she had to make it home for dinner because her parents insisted on family dinners at least twice a week.

"I don't think I'd be good company tonight. Maybe I can go another night soon," Cam said knowing he was in no shape to deal with anyone.

"Where will you go," Emma asked worried about him.

"Michael and I have talked a bit here and there since everything. I might see if I can crash on his couch for the night," Cam replied honestly.

"Please call or text me later to let me know you're somewhere safe. I love you so much," Emma leaned around to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This is a mostly Cam driven pov chapter for the most part; however I did want a little bit of Jason's pov at the start. Hopefully, you like what I did with Cam in this chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of weeks since everything went down at the courthouse; Jason was more than a little surprised that Scott had called him on Elizabeth's behalf. She wanted to meet with him and his lawyer at Diane's office that same day. Diane couldn't get Scott to tell her what the meeting was about or for; he just kept saying that it needed to happen right away for many reasons. Across the desk, Jason sat as they waited for Elizabeth to show up for the meeting that couldn't wait even a day. Even though she hadn't made it to one of her visitations since the ruling. Suddenly hearing a knock at the door Jason watched as Diane said for the person to come in. Still not wanting to even look at Elizabeth; Jason kept his eyes forward looking toward Diane.

"Thank you, for meeting with me," Elizabeth said as she took a seat next to Jason.

"What do you want, Ms. Webber?" Diane asked not about to mince words with the woman.

"I have dropped the custody suit for the children because I won't be around for a while," Elizabeth told Diane solemnly.

"What do you mean by that?" Diane questioned her as Jason turned to look at her in disbelief.

"I feel that it's in my children's best interest for me to take responsibility for my actions. Seeing Cameron on that stand... Well, it hit home for me just what I did to my kids, Jason, and everyone else. Since that day I have been working with the authorities, and for that reason, I was offered a plea deal for which I decided to take them up on. Instead of 10yrs for everything, they could charge me with; I'll be serving 5yrs behind bars at Pentonville serving my time," Elizabeth laid everything out for Diane and Jason.

"I don't believe it's for the kids... This is just the easiest way out of the mess you made for yourself," Jason frowned as he spoke.

"You have every right not to trust me, and I know that I can't change that. I want to leave these with you for the boys to read... If you need to read them first I get it. Bailey is too young to understand this, but let her know that I love her so much," Elizabeth offered the letters to Jason at first; then to Diane when he refused to take them.

"Is that all?" Diane asked Elizabeth pointedly.

"Yeah, I've got to turn myself in soon," Elizabeth said as she stood to her feet before leaving the room.

For a while, Jason just sat there in shock that Elizabeth would be gone for 5yrs without a fight. He couldn't see her doing this for the kids no matter what she had said. Her lies buried anything and everything that she said. There was so much anger inside of him for that woman, and his children didn't need that in there lives at all. Hopefully with her gone Jason would be able to let go of the anger he had.

"Take a minute, and just breathe," Diane spoke up as she looked at her client and friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With all the kids with Carly and Michael for the day; which was suppose to be a break for her and Jason both. However, she ended up having to pick up Bailey who wasn't feeling well. Not knowing what else to do Sam had taken Bailey back to the penthouse; where she made a tent with sheets for them to lay under next to the humidifier. This gave her time to think as Bailey drifted off to sleep after a while. Her thoughts centered around her and Jason. They weren't a couple as of yet, but they still were best of friends in the end. Both had a lot of baggage from what had happened to them over the years. She wasn't ready to think about them as a them or anything else for that matter. One foot in front of the other she kept telling herself. Hearing the door open Sam knew that only a handful of people had a key to her place.

"Sam," came Jason's voice making her smile.

"Under here," Sam said quietly.

"Carly called me to tell me Bailey wasn't feeling good," Jason said poking his head into the tent opening.

"Yeah, she's got a little cold, but I think we caught it early enough," Sam replied as Jason came into the tent laying down next to her and Bailey.

"Thank you, for taking care of my girl," Jason smiled at Sam a little.

"I love her because she is a part of you," Sam told him as she looked at the little girl.

"Today I wish I could hide from the whole world," Jason sighed as he didn't want to deal with Elizabeth's new mess.

Sam could tell whatever was going on involved Elizabeth and was really big.

"What's going on?" Sam asked him gently.

"She's going to prison for the next 5yrs today. Worse than that she isn't going to say goodbye to the kids. I got letters to the boys in my back pocket because that is her goodbye to them," Jason bit back on his anger to not wake Bailey up.

"You at least will have custody, right?" Sam asked him.

"There's that at least... Still, this is going to hurt Aiden the most of all because he loves his mom in spite of everything. I don't know how Jake will take this, but I knew that she might not get out of going to jail. Maybe it might be good for Cam to have some time and space... I don't know. Will Bailey even remember her in 5 yrs time?" Jason whispered almost as he let himself vent a little.

"One foot in front of the other... Just remember I'm in this with you all the way. We're best friends and co-parents," Sam told him as she took his hand with her free hand that Bailey wasn't laying on.

"I think I could use a nap too," Jason mused aloud as he relaxed a little.

"Am I boring you?" Sam asked acting a little offended.

"No, you just make me feel safe," Jason closed his eyes as he yawned a little.

"I know the feeling," Sam whispered as Jason drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Carly returned the kids Sam offered to feed the younger boys to give Jason time with Cam to talk one on one. If Jason had learned anything he knew that his oldest was a fine young man who was so much stronger than he knew. Still, there was a lot going on under the surface with him. The last thing Jason wanted was to remind Cam of how this whole mess started, so he took him to Kelly's to have this talk with his son about Elizabeth's latest news bulletin. Sitting there inside Kelly's they ate without saying much of anything, and Jason knew he had to tell cam what was going on before it got out.

"I saw your mom today," Jason started off slowly.

"What for?" Cam frowned as he spoke.

He knew that it couldn't be anything good; if his dad was acting this off.

"Do you know what a plea deal is?" Jason questioned his son.

"When you agree to something for less time or something," Cam shrugged a little trying to hide what he was feeling.

"Well, you know your mom was in trouble... She decided to take a 5yr plea deal instead of risking getting a longer sentence," Jason told him softly in an almost whisper.

"Why wasn't I good enough for her? I love you, dad... We could have been alright, and... All she had to do was tell the truth. I hate that I love her. I hate that me, my brothers, and baby sister have to pay for this because no matter what you do we'll have to live with this all of our lives," Cam whispered heatedly.

Jason didn't know how to answer his son about Elizabeth's motives. All he had that might shed some light was the letters she had left for the boys.

"Maybe this might help you," Jason pulled out the letter addressed to Cam.

"Is it?" Cam questioned his dad as he stared at it.

"Your mom wrote all of you boys a letter," Jason offered the letter to Cam.

"No, I don't want it. During these two weeks, I tried to go see her and give her a chance to explain. She shut the door in my face... I don't want any part of that or her. Not now, and maybe not ever," Cam refused to take the letter.

"Cam," Jason started to say.

"Emma was wanting me to stop by to have a movie night with her and her parents. If I'm going I need to go now," Cam said just wanting to get out of Kelly's.

"Home by 10pm on the dot," Jason sighed knowing he had to let Cam go.

"Got it," Cam got up leaving his dad there.

Tucking the letter back into his pocket Jason wondered how much worse it could get with the younger boys.

"Looked brutal," came Sonny's voice making him look to see the older man.

"You can say that again," Jason agreed as Sonny took a seat.

"With Elizabeth going to Pentonville; it can't be easy for any of you right now. Don't worry, it hasn't hit the news yet. Dante gave me a heads up," Sonny said as he looked at the other man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was his saving grace by getting Bailey down for the night after getting her fever down. He was thankful to have someone in this with him, but telling Aiden and Jake was all on his shoulders. This was going to be so hard to tell his boys that their mom was gone for the next 5yrs, and there were so many things that Jason didn't know the answers to for them just yet.

"Boys, sit down here with me," Jason motioned for them to join him on the couch.

"Was mommy bad again?" Aiden asked as he took a seat along with his brother.

"No, she hasn't," Jason told him honestly.

"But..." Jake interjected eyeing his dad.

"Since she did something bad she has to go away, and she won't be coming back for a very very long time," Jason said as he looked at his boys.

"No, I want my mommy," Aiden stammered as he shook his head.

Gently Jason reached out pulling his son into a hug.

"I know you do... Tomorrow, I'm going to see if you are allowed to go visit her while she's away," Jason promised his son.

"Where is she going?" Aiden asked his dad in tears.

"It's a place where adults go to time out when they did something really bad," Jason told his little boy.

"No, it's not fair," Aiden

pulled away from his dad and ran to the stairs going up them.

"Jake," Jason looked to his other son who hadn't said a word so far.

"I don't care," Jake shrugged a little.

"Don't say that... It's your mom," Jason sighed as he knew Jake was hurting.

"I don't have a mom... None of us were good enough for her. She convinced me that I didn't hear what she said to Grandma Laura when I came home. After everything I had been through she made me think I was losing it on some level. I can't feel bad for her right now, and she's just not a part of my life," Jake laid it out for his dad.

In complete shock Jason didn't know what to say to his son; his son sounded so much more grown up than his young years. With nothing more to say Jason watched as Jake got up and headed upstairs as well. Hearing the door opening Jason looked to see Cam coming through the door early.

"How's Emma?" Jason asked feeling a little defeated at that moment.

"She's trying... It just wasn't a good time for movie night," Cam whispered almost as he came to sit by his dad.

"What do you think about going camping with your brothers for the weekend? No cellphones, or electronics," Jason suggested wanting to get out of Port Charles before everything blew up.

"Getting away sounds good to me," Cam said liking the idea of just getting away from everything and everyone.

"We'll leave probably tomorrow sometime," Jason said needing to ask Sam if she'd keep Bailey over the weekend.

"You're doing okay... I know how messed up everything is right now. Still, you're doing okay," Cam said feeling like he needed to let his dad know that.


	11. Chapter 1o

(Sorry, I'm just getting this out to you guys. Last week I was not feeling good, so everything to longer than expected.)

AN: This is the final chapter in this story.

(Joss and Jake are the same age, but they are just best friends.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5yrs later...

Jake had taken his time driving back from university after his last test before summer break; he was looking forward to seeing and hanging out with his siblings for a few months. University was a lot harder than he had thought it was going to be. The last year living on his own was a lot different. At the end of the day he like the structure and freedom of his life. As Jake pulled up to the house he killed the engine just in awe of the work his dad had done over the years. Slowly Jake got out of the car coming around to head for the front door. He hadn't gotten far before there was a squeal as a little blonde girl came running for him.

"Jakie! Jakie!" Bailey bounded into her brother's arms like every time he came home.

Not far behind Jake saw his stepmom with a knowing smile.

"Can I get a hug too?" Sam asked her boy.

"Of course," Jake smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Aiden and Danny are both still at school... This one had a checkup today, so we played hooky from school. You got this one all to yourself for a while. Unless you have some visiting to do; I know Joss would love to see you," Sam replied as she let go before they walked into the house.

"Joss and I have plans tomorrow. Something about old scary movies that are really bad playing at The Old Town Theater," Jake shrugged because it wasn't really his thing, but he was going to go just for the fact it was for his best friend.

"Can we play tea party with real tea, Mommy," Bailey pleaded sweetly.

"Since Jake is home... I guess we could," Sam agreed to it.

With that, Sam went off to the kitchen to make tea for her little girl.

"Down, please," Bailey smiled at her brother.

"What you up to?" Jake eyed her.

"I got to go get set up for the tea party," Bailey said like duh.

"Okay," Jake put his sister down watching her scurry off towards her room.

Alone Jake headed for the kitchen to talk with Sam.

"Want some coffee?" Sam offered as she was about to get up from the kitchen table to refill her own cup.

"Maybe in a minute... Can we talk?" Jake asked as he sat down across from her.

"Always," Sam agreed as she could see there was something on his mind.

"It took you and dad a while to figure things out, but you stepped in never treating me, my sister, or brothers different. You never tried to take the place of... Still, you were there for all of us. I know I didn't make things easy because I was afraid to trust anyone really," Jake opened up to Sam.

"It's not your job to make things easy after everything that happened. It was a gift to get the chance to love you," Sam reached out taking Jake by the hand.

"That's why I want to ask you if I can call you my mom," Jake looked into the eyes of the woman who had been a mother in every other way in the last five years.

"Yes," Sam agreed without hesitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the back office at Luke's which Jason had bought off of Luke about 4yrs ago along with Carly; he was going over the weekly books checking that every i was dotted and every t was cross as it should be. When Carly had come to him with the idea of reopening a place he didn't remember; Jason didn't know if he wanted a place that needed so much work to get back up and running.

"You look happy," came Carly's voice making him look up to see his best friend.

"Well we are making a profit which is nice to see," Jason said as he put the books away.

"When are you going to join the rest of the world and use a computer?" Carly asked as she took a seat in front of the desk.

"I like it this way... Plus if you want to take a crack at it... Be my guest," Jason smirked knowing she'd never do it.

"You're not funny I'll have you know. Plus I have to stay stress-free for the next seven months," Carly eyed him as if she was trying to tell him something.

"Why seven months?" Jason questioned her as she looked like she was going to jump out of her skin with excitement.

"I'm pregnant," Carly whispered almost as she couldn't help telling her best friend.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked a little worried for Carly.

"The doctor confirmed it," Carly teared up as her emotions were all over the place these days.

"That's great, but... I've heard about how things were with Joss," Jason spoke cautiously.

"Everything is good right now... Which means I get to have you do whatever I want for the next seven months," Carly teased him a little bit.

"Anything I can," Jason promised as he got up and went around the desk to Carly's side.

Gently Jason reached out pulling her up on her feet into a hug.

"We so weren't looking to have another kid... I mean Avery is about to be 9yrs old this year, and it was like we were halfway to an empty nest. Sonny is really worried about all of this," Carly started to ramble.

"Breathe just breathe; then count to 10," Jason tried to calm her down.

"Am I nuts for wanting this?" Carly asked as she worked on her breathing and counted to 10 in her head.

"No, I don't... However, I think you want to reclaim a piece of Morgan with this baby. You can't do that to this little one because nothing will bring him back," Jason pulled back a little to look her in the eye.

"Even without remembering you know me too well... I know I can't do that to her," Carly sighed as she went to lay her head on Jason.

"Her?" Jason questioned Carly a little.

"I know it's a girl.. I just feel that it's a her, and she's going to be a handful. This little one will be a perfect mix of me and Sonny," Carly said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"You won't find me betting against you ever," Jason replied knowing better than that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was the last thing Cam wanted to be doing right now, but he knew that avoiding things would only cause him trouble later. He didn't particularly want to be sitting a the cafe in Greenwich Village meeting with who he was waiting on today. With a cup of coffee in his hand, Cam looked up at the sound of the doorbells letting out a jingle announcing someone coming in.

"Cam?" She questioned as she approached his table.

"Elizabeth," Cam greeted her after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Please don't," Elizabeth started to say; as she sat down.

"Don't... I have my feelings which you don't get to dictate to me," Cam shut her down.

Slowly she gathered her composure as she thought about what to say next.

"No matter what I was going to be gone; my hope was to choose the lesser of the two. It was either 10yrs or 5yrs... I wanted to get back to my children as quick as I could," Elizabeth pleaded with him to understand.

Over the years Cam had thought about what he'd say to her when the time came. It had been a long hard road for him and his family...

"I wanted you to fight to stay with us. No, you weren't the mother you should have been, but you took the easy way out with the plea deal. Maybe, just maybe we'd forget everything in 5yrs," Cam almost growled at her in an almost whisper.

It was hard for Elizabeth to see how much anger there was inside Cam after all this time. More than anything she wanted to believe time was the answer for all of her children.

"Cam, I wanted to be there, and it's why I took the deal in the first place," Elizabeth teared up as she looked at her son.

"Your tears don't mean a thing to me. After I was on that stand I went to our home to see you, and you know what you did to me that day after everything. You slammed the door in my face, and it was over for me after that," Cam spelled things out for her.

"I was trying to protect you from a goodbye neither of us could have handled," Elizabeth sobbed as she couldn't hold back the tears.

"You took my choice away from me because it should have been my choice. I was old enough to make the choice. Over the last few years, I've made a few choices on my own. I married the love of my life Emma, and we just found out that there's a baby on the way. You will never be in my child's life or mine for that fact. Emma says I need to forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'll ever let you back in," Cam slammed into her as he put his cup of coffee down.

Done with her and everything Cam pulled out some money throwing it on the table before leaving her where she sat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was abuzz with the whole family together for a family dinner; Aiden and Danny both had insisted on cooking for the whole family. Everyone else was gathered in the living room just spending time together. Jason and Cam were playing with Bailey who had them wrapped around her finger. Then Emma and Sam were talking to each other about girl stuff. While Jake took to checking in on his little brothers every now and again.

"What is going on?" Sam asked as she noticed Cam and Emma giving each other looks.

"Nothing," Cam said a little too quickly.

"Cam keeps looking at Emma's belly," Bailey piped in.

"Are you?" Sam asked eyeing them both.

"What she said?" Jason asked curiously.

With a sigh, Emma nodded causing Sam to squeal as she hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Congrats," Jason said as he patted his son on the back.

"How far along? When you find out?" Sam asked in a hurry.

"A little over 2 months, and we found out about two weeks ago. For a while, I just wasn't having any symptoms that I noticed, but then I had what I thought was the flu that didn't go away," Emma explained as she pulled the sonogram out of her pocket.

Then she offered it to Sam who took it, and her eye went wide with what she saw.

"There's two!" Sam said excitedly as she saw written Baby A and Baby B.

"Can I see?" Bailey asked trying to see.

"Lookie here," Sam said

as she showed Bailey the picture.

"Where's the baby?" Bailey asked confused by the image.

"They're really small," Sam said as she pointed the babies out.

"I don't know... That don't look like a baby," Bailey shook her head unsure about this.

"Baby? What baby?" Jake asked as he came back into the room.

"Cam and Emma are having twins," Jason told his son.

"Wow, that's crazy! Good thing you live close enough to mom and dad," Jake was taken back by the news of his brother becoming a dad.

"Mom?" Cam questioned looking to Jake.

"What? That's who she is... Mom and Dad have been in the thick of it with us. Plus its mom who went with me to college because dad couldn't get out of jury duty," Jake shrugged a little.

With all this talk Bailey went and climbed in her mommy's lap.

"Am I still going to be the baby?" Bailey asked in an almost whisper.

"You will always be my baby no matter how big you get," Sam promised her baby girl.

"No matter how many babies come," Bailey snuggled up to her mommy.

"Forever and always you'll be my baby girl," Sam chuckled as did the others.

Cam knew he had to let his parents know that he had seen Elizabeth, but for tonight he just wanted to enjoy this time with his whole family. All he could do was hope that Bailey's best interest would be protected at all cost. His sister was a mommy's girl through and through; Sam was the only mother his sister knew or remembered. Of course, his dad talked about Elizabeth when it came to Bailey, but Bailey couldn't understand the concept of Elizabeth being her mommy. All Bailey knew was that she had a mommy who lived with her; who was like the mommies her friends had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The End)


End file.
